Screw It, Masks On
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Amidst raucous festivities heralding the arrival of Joker and the Phantom Thieves, the guest of honor steals away with a certain masked princess for some raucous festivities of their own. [Smut]


_follow me on twitter waddlefuck for updates and good shit_

* * *

_requested by Shogun Fyurei_

* * *

Like all other welcome revelries, the one heralding the coming of Joker and the Phantom Thieves of hearts was a unique one. Tonight's particular theme: a masquerade.

It was a rollicking event. Every Fighter decked out in the most extravagant of garb (for what is a masquerade without a dress code?); from eccentric kings, to lost diminutive spacefarers, to superhuman underdogs, to destroyers of worlds. No expense was spared, not when there were new members to the ranks of those who intended usurp God.

Indeed, festivities roared on for hours on end, until the main reason for the festivities was soon lost upon that army that danced and danced and danced in the great hall.

All the better for the guest of honor himself to slip away unnoticed with a particular Fighter who caught his eye.

With her hand in his, Joker rushed down the nearest corridor, his newfound treasure giggling all the while. They had been making eyes at each other all night.

Her body was what caught his attention first: slender and taut, subtle muscle under the smooth pale skin that occasionally slipped between the mid-thigh cut of her tight dress.

But it was her eyes, peering sharp behind the slates of an indigo mask, that sparked his attraction. They were bold, and that's what Joker liked. Their color seemed to cut slits through his own mask, and he grew mesmerized at the sight of a birthmark in her left pupil.

Indigo eyes, like the subtle glimmer of her dress, the long tresses of her hair. The color of mystery. Or, as Joker liked to call it, a challenge.

Their words when he approached her had been sparse. There was barely any use for them at this point; their mutually-exchanged gazes and once-overs had done all the talking.

And now here they were, a few corners from the great hall, two strangers rushing into the nearest door they could find.

It could have been a guest room, maybe a bathroom, maybe even a broom closet. But it mattered not to Joker. It had all the amenities he needed:

A door with a lock, and a wall to pin his new acquaintance to.

Her sharp gasp of surprise was sweet. The way her hot breath bristled against his skin as he kissed her was better.

Joker started pushing forward against her, step by step, until she had no escape. But by the way her nimble hands tore away at his tailcoat, at his shirt, at his trousers, he knew that she wouldn't even want to.

She broke away from his lips when he closed the distance between their bodies completely, letting her stomach feel the excitement he had for her, pulsing against her stomach. This was all happening just as Joker liked it: hard, heady, fast.

"A bold one, aren't you?" the girl said, breaths already coming out a little labored. "You didn't miss a single step, and now you have me trapped in here like your little prisoner."

Ren chuckled, leaning in to start pressing little kisses at her neck. She shivered delightfully, especially when the rumble of his baritone thrummed against her throat.

"I think it's more apt to call you my little 'treasure'."

"Mmm...so quick to assume you've already stolen me…"

"Well, you're not fighting, are you?"

The girl gasped as the stranger's lips suddenly started slowly suckling at her collarbone.

"M-Maybe not, but you might have to answer to someone else later."

She was obviously bluffing, but Ren was always one to play along. He quickly slipped his hands out of his gloves, and took to slipping them under the girl's dress, familiarizing fingers to the soft skin of her thighs.

Ren brought his face up to the girl's, their lips both agape in small pants as their eyes parried and countered.

"I'm not one to be deterred by big bad guys." he said, leaning in closer and closer to her face, letting their noses touch. He felt himself getting lightheaded, and his hands dared to go up higher and higher up into her dress. She didn't stop him.

"Bold words for a man who calls himself a jester. You don't look like much of a fighter, either."

"A lover then?"

Ren smoothed his hand back to the girl's thigh.

She bit her lip, face shying away from his only for a moment. The blush was pink on her cheek and Ren was more than tempted to lick his lips.

"Perhaps."

"Well," he took the girl's thigh and lifted it, hiking it up against his hip. Her shuddering breath deliciously misted into his lips. "I've been told that I'm quite adept at both."

He started ever-so-subtly grinding himself against her, feeling her physically melt at the dominance of his guiding touch. He felt one of her hands clutch the sleeve of his shirt.

She let out a soft mewl, breaking her facade of hard-to-get.

"G-Gods, are you always this...salacious?"

"I'm just a thief, princess." Ren pressed in, dodging the girl's quivering lips at the last second, letting their cheeks brush against each other as he made a beeline for her ear. "And thieves _take what they want_."

With that, the hand that wasn't clutching the hapless girl's thigh ran up the smooth skin of her right arm to the thin strap of her dress. One pull and it fell limply to the side.

One of her hands was suddenly at the back of his head, pulling hard at his hair, guiding him back to her lips. He smiled at her unabashed enthusiasm at this point, and kissed her back eagerly, letting the ensuing smacks of lips and desperate breaths take the place of words. Their masks lightly clinked with each shift of their heads, every movement of their bodies.

It didn't take much time for Ren's shirt to be unbuttoned, and he let the girl slipped her hands inside, the shirt dropping below and joining his tailcoat. He loved her soft touch, hungrily groping the skin of his chest, palms smoothing down south over his abs. By the time they started slipping below the line of his trousers, Ren pulled back, meeting her eyes as they caught their breaths.

Her eyes roamed up and down his skin. He could swear the girl was salivating.

With her eyes still glued on him, Ren quickly undid his belt, popping the button of his trousers next and letting it slow down his legs to the floor. It was a show, and he knew she was enjoying every second. By the time he kicked off his boots to leave him only in his boxers, he knew she was ready to just about throw himself on him.

But first,

"Your turn."

She looked up at his prompt, gulping at the drool that had pooled on her tongue. But not another word or protest, and she took the remaining strap on her shoulder, and pulled. She let it hang there, gathering herself as she stared him dead in the eye. Boldly. Then, one fold of a finger later, and the strap came loose, bringing with it the entirety of her silky dress. In an eddy of indigo sparkle, it all cascaded into a puddle at her feet. She kicked it away, along with her heels, eyes glued onto Ren's all the while.

Ren didn't break it either, and keeping it steady as he slowly stepped towards her again.

"Might be a little late to ask," he said, thumbs pulling down at his boxers. It joined the pile behind him, leaving him naked with the exception of his mask. "But have you got a name?"

Lucina scoffed.

"And might I ask the same for you?"

A silence, and Joker stopped. They were close enough now that his cock kissed the lace of her panties.

"Now where would the fun in that be?"

"Exactly." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. On cue, his fingers tugged at her panties, rolling them down her legs. She gave a helpful shimmy of her hips, and that too joined the floor. "It's a masquerade, is it not?"

"It is. And I guess that was just a trick question."

Ren smoothed his hand onto the small of her back, their nethers almost touching. He could see that her breath was noticeably more hitched, and the dark swirl of need was more intense than ever behind that slated mask.

"You're just full of mmm..._tricks_, aren't you?"

"To the brim."

"Then show me all of them."

Their mouths met again, breaths huffing headily through nostrils. Ren's free hand went for the back of her neck, making her bristle and push out her chest further into his. The contact of her teats against his skin galvanized them all the more, and Lucina spread herself, using her own hands to bring him in closer between her legs.

There was a mutual hiss the moment their intimates touched, Lucina's core already slick and eager for her thief to take her. But as much as their passion mounted, it was clear both of them wanted to explore for just a bit longer; even as Ren started sliding his prick over her moistened folds, eliciting sharp pangs of pure electricity between them, their hands wandered, groping at each other's naked skin in a wanton fervor.

Ren's lips fell open as he felt her tongue curling against them. In no time at all their hot kisses deepened, their spit traded between their cheeks as tongues tousled hot and needy, gasps of air reverberating between teeth.

His hand found the tautness of her ass, and he squeezed, bringing up her leg against his hip again. This time, Lucina helped by bringing her calf flat against the small of his back. Her own hands were busy indulging with their own vices, fingers feeling up Ren's arms, the tight muscle of his defined pecs, daring to feel up his rump.

The minutes ticked on by, and the masked strangers continued to further entangle themselves in each other, a mess of skin and touch.

Ren's hips started moving just a little faster, rubbing the ridge of his crown perfectly against Lucina's engorged clit. She would moan right into his throat, tongue going lax against the slickness of his. He helped coax out more of those sweet little exclamations, bringing a hand to one of her breasts, squeezing, pinching the pink teat of her nipple. By the time his cock let out the first spurt of pre against her skin, and the smacks of kisses devolved into conjoined open-mouthed panting, there was a mutual separation.

They looked at each other, peering darkly through the slits in their respective masks, panting. The heat between their skin grew ever-hotter, and it was Lucina that made the first move.

She slid a hand down Ren's skin, making him bite his lip at the feeling of her lithe fingers wrapping around his engorged shaft. She gave it a pump, skin sliding in a tight band from base to tip. Ren kept biting his lip. He didn't mean for his stoicness to be a challenge, but Lucina took it as such, and her mouth curled slightly into a grin. She gave another pump. Then another. The fourth pump squeezed out a string of pre to lilt down onto her hand. The sixth made the thick girth between her fingers pulse. It wasn't until the eighth, when Lucina brought her palm to his tip and gave a soft but intentful swirl that Ren finally conceded, letting out a small groan as his eyes fluttered.

It didn't take much after that.

With her hand at his base, Lucina guided him as his hips pressed forward, hungry. With their chests heaving in anticipation they watched as his cockhead slid against the outside of her folds, watched as they aimed it right down the center, and watched as it spread the moist lower lips apart, slipping into Lucina's eager cunt.

Her aid wasn't needed anymore at this point, and Ren found a perfect grip at her sides. Lucina's arms barely had any time to throw themselves over his shoulder before he hilted every single throbbing inch of himself inside her, ripping the very breath from her lungs.

Their masked clinked together as Ren's head fell forward. They gathered themselves, feeling their pulses clash in a throbbing syncopation inside Lucina's body. The moment passed, and with their masked eyes locked, they began. Ren dragged out his meat before his hips snapped back into her. She would let a hot breath mist against his cheeks, prompting him to do it again.

With Lucina's arms linked around his neck, their bodies moved with and against each other, skin starting to clap together in wet smacks. Ren's grip moved to the tautness of her ass once she brought her legs behind him, linking them to pull him into her deeper, making their chests press together in a flush kiss. His hips determined the pace of their bodies' dance, skin sliding smooth and hot against each other, Lucina's tits pillowed in between.

Speed soon became priority as Ren's balls tensed. Lucina could only go along for the ride, letting this masked stranger take her even harder, splitting open her tight core with drives that made her eyelids flutter, her throat hiccup. Faster and faster Ren slid into Lucina's needy core. Her lust slickened his prick in a sticky coat, her inner folds clenching and pulsing around him in a way that made his toes curl.

Droplets of sweat ran down Ren's neck, mirroring the perspiration running down Lucina's skin. She couldn't help but keep clenching ever-tighter, savoring the way the cock inside her throbbed in a desperate heat, the way her clit would slickly run against the veiny prick plunging into her folds. With every thrust, she felt his tip mash into a spot inside her like a battering ram, the pressure making her breath come out in moaning rasps.

Lucina came, her entire being squeezing around Ren in a tight and wet grip. She wheezed out a silent prayer as her eyes rolled, grip like a vise around the thief who'd stolen her. She felt all the tension and mounting pressure inside of her body plunged out all at once, a succession of shocks that forced her head back, groans shuddering from her throat.

Ren didn't relent, struggling to push past the pressure of her inner heat. He kept thrusting into her taut athletic frame, savoring the friction that threatened to end his rally then and there.

It was only with Lucina's second consecutive peak that Ren came undone. He brought his hands around her shoulders, letting off a few rough drives that threw Lucina's back into the stone of the wall behind her, making her choke out desperate wheezes that Ren sucked in between his teeth the moment he crashed his lips into hers.

With their tongues messily linked between their cheeks, and her thighs gripped around his sides tighter than ever, Ren finally came. Hot pulses of pressure coursed through his shaft, buckshots of pure heat that forced his own groans to echo down Lucina's throat. It was a sensation that Lucina was unfamiliar with, the heat pooling inside her making her grip on Ren's body slacken, highlighting with a foreign flair the ongoing off-beat of her climax.

Together they rode it out, lips unlinking for their mouths to instead press into each other's shoulders. Just like the gazes that had gotten them here, their savoring groans and soft mewls was everything they needed to say, words redundant.

Ren's weight kept Lucina pinned between his body and the wall as their climaxes eventually tapered out, as their lust began to leak between them onto the floor. In the cold of the unknown room, their collective heat made them stay like that until their breathing evened out to a normal tempo.

Ren was the first to catch his breath, and he pulled back a few inches, their eyes locking once more.

Lucina was the first to goad.

"You said you were going to show me _all _of your tricks, jester."

Her voice was much quieter, much hoarser than when this all started, and it was obvious she still hadn't fully recovered from the vigorous pace from only a few minutes before.

But her eyes. That brand that shone out to him in the darkness, the boldness. Those blazed as bright as they did when they'd locked gazes over a punch bowl.

So Joker smiled.

In a deft release of her weight onto the floor, he let himself slip from her body. But it only took another deft maneuver of his arms to lift one of her legs and raising it high, toes nearly pointed to the ceiling.

Not another word and he stole the breath from her lungs again, their sweaty bodies grinding together in delicious heat. Not another word, and Joker took to fucking her.

The night wore on, and as the hall roared with endless dancing, so did this dark nameless room. Passion and challenge and lust lost in a tangle of limbs, of tongues and words and lips.

In the darkness, the room was still unknown to them. But neither cared.

In their stumbling, their private festivities, they'd found a table. Lucina was bent over it by now, arms outstretched and scratching into its wood, her cheek pressed onto its face, drool pooling from her limp lips. Ren took her from behind, his hips crashing into her perky ass in sloppy, eager drives. He churned the cream of previous loads, striking that meaty drum inside of her that earned him unabashed squeals. With his hands clamped tight around her, Ren's eyes drank her in, at the long streams of her indigo streaking down her the smooth expanse of her skin. His cock pulsed inside her, sucked back into her heat with every outwards snap of his hips.

Contact of their skin superceded the need to gaze upon it, and Ren forced her to stand, pressing her back against his chest as his hands seized her tits, groping, gripping as he buried his mask into the sweaty aroma of her hair. Lucina's body responded in kind, pressing back into his final thrusts, her arms reaching up and behind, coiling into Ren's shaggy hair.

Ren reached his peak first, thrusting wildly as more of his hot cum flooded Lucina's cunt. His hands randomly smoothed across her tight body, squeezing wherever they could, slicking over the beads of sweat racing down her skin. He clamped his lips onto her neck as he groaned and gasped, each buckshot of his climax making his entire body seize up tighter.

Lucina would follow soon after, falling forward onto the table, bringing Ren down with her as she shivered, insides contracting and expunging sticky heat. It was far from the most explosive of her climaxes since this entire affair had begun, but it was enough to make her eyes flutter, her limbs go limp.

Their mutual groans tapered out at the same time their orgasms did, and they stood there, catching their breaths, Ren hunched over Lucina's lithe form, panting into her naked skin, Lucina resting against the tabletop. Soft splatters of cum spilling in thick strings onto the floor at their feet sounded out as their breathing evened out. The afterglow settled in heavily, and their pulses thrummed against each other as they enjoyed each other's warmth.

Eventually they parted, wet and spent.

Lucina positioned herself onto the table, her hand in between her legs, idly slicking over her worn folds, spilling out a sticky stream of Ren's cum. Her mask was crooked, her hair a wet disheveled mess with many of her already relatively-disorderly tresses sticking out. Other than the pooling spunk between her thighs, evidence of their romp littered her body; hickeys on her neck, ringing bite marks on her breasts, bruised echoes of Ren's tight grip on her hips.

It wasn't long until Ren was between those legs again, purely for the sensation of her warm skin to rub against his, lips exchanging gentle, satisfied kisses.

Lucina was the first to break apart, one of her hands on Ren's cheeks. She smiled, the boldness in her eye weary from their incessant little rendezvous.

Faintly, they could still hear the music and the rabble of Fighters in the great hall.

"Well that was…" Lucina started, but could only laugh sweetly, biting her lip. Ren laughed along with her.

"At a loss for words, are we?"

Lucina shook her head.

"No, it's just…it all happened so quickly. I came to the gala expecting a good time, celebrating the arrival of you and your friends." one of her fingers ran down his chest. "But instead, I got a _great _time...from none other than the guest of honor himself, at that."

"And you're complaining?"

Another shake of her head, and she looked back up at Ren, her eyes looking bolder than ever, as if the slits of her mask weren't even there.

"Not at all...I just never saw this coming."

Joker smiled, smoothing a hand down the curve of her back.

"They never do."


End file.
